fantasy_lifefandomcom-20200224-history
Noelia
Miss Snooty Butterfly |hometown = Lunares |country = Lunares |relatives = Yuelia (twin-sister) Divinus (father) Celestia (mother) |appearance = Fantasy Life |rank = Mysterious Girl }} is the daughter of Divinus and Celestia. She is the younger twin sister of Yuelia. She is the most organised and most knowledgeable out of the two sisters. She sometimes comes across as being tough and mean to people such as her sister, but she actually has a soft side. When she is first met hurrying after Yuelia as a butterfly in the Drysand Desert, she is worried about whatever she must be doing. Just like Yuelia, she gathers wishes in order to save Reveria. She has missed her mother greatly ever since she passed away. Noelia also befriended a blue Fluffkin, and even knew how to communicate with him. She later had to leave him once he fell in love with the pink Furlin, Peachy, in the Origin Island. Profile Appearance Noelia has the same hairstyle (with two long ponytails) as Yuelia, albeit purple instead of blond, and slightly more pointed. She wears a small black cloak and a hood that goes over her head. She also wears some sort of necklace, which is made of purple diamond-shaped crystals. On her cloak is a white crescent moon with a gold outline. The same thing goes for her sleeves as well. Noelia's dress is tied with some sort of belt. There is also a red piece of clothing on her dress with more gold outlining that goes past her knees. She also wears black sandals with no socks. Unlike Yuelia, she has yellow eyes and a regular oval shaped cornea. Her skin is also noticeably darker than her sister’s and parents’. As a butterfly, she looks just like Flutter, but instead of brighter colors, she is yellow and black. Personality Noelia is rather organized and knowledgeable, unlike her sister, who is scatter-brained and forgetful. She appears cool and collected, but in reality is very sensitive and easily gets emotional. This is hinted at by Celestia, when she calls Noelia her ‘little crying angel’. She also has a tendency to lie in order to mask her feelings. When both she and Yuelia were crying during their time at Lunares, Yuelia finally asked Noelia if she was crying. She said she was crying because of her allergies (also including that Divinus never dusts his place). History With Reveria on the cusp of another dark age, with Doom Stones falling from its sky once more, Yuelia pleaded with Divinus to allow her to enter the realm in order save it; in honour of Celestia's legacy and love for Reveria. Overhearing Yuelia's plan, Noelia insisted she accompany her sister. However, her purpose in travelling to Reveria was to learn more of their Mother's decision to live in Reveria, who had abandoned her family in Lunares in the process. Under strict conditions ruled by Divinus, Yuelia and Noelia descended to Reveria in the form of butterflies, forms he deemed would be more appropriate in collecting its denizens' wishes. Not concerned at all with collecting wishes nor with the fate of Reveria, Noelia focused her attention on finding Levitania, the floating island of Reveria's myth and legend where Celestia was said to have resided after guiding the realm. At some point in the beginning of the story, the two sisters were separated as they entered Reveria. Noelia met Robin and Aurora, two airship mechanics in Port Puerto. After discovering the two shared the same dream of finding Levitania, Noelia assisted them in their endeavors by collecting purified Doom Stones, which they would repurpose as a superfuel to power an airship capable of reaching Levitania. Story Starting with a BANG! Noelia makes a brief appearance at the end of the first Chapter of Tales of Lunares, at the location of the second Doom Stone that had fallen into Castele. She finds that it is no longer there, but spots a human-shaped indentation in the ground and mutters "she's here". Al Maajikan Nights Noelia is properly introduced in the third chapter of Tales of Lunares. Detecting a Doom Stone in the depths of the Ancient Ruins in the Drysand Desert, Noelia encounters Magnificus, who had been separated from the player's Avatar and Flutter. After confirming from the unwitting would-be hero that Yuelia was present, she enslaves him with her magic and enters the ruins. Meanwhile, the player, Daemon Helbourne and Odin manage to shatter the Doom Stone and revert the Doom Stone-affected Lord of the Dead back to normal. In the aftermath of the battle, Noelia makes her appearance, much to the shock of Flutter, and beckons to an enthralled Magnificus to retrieve the now-purified Doom Stone's shards. With the shards in her possession, Noelia departs via teleportation and abandons Magnificus in the middle of the desert. In Yuelia's evening chats with Pam, she laments over Noelia's attitude towards her, but is assured by the latter that both sisters truly care for one another. As an Ally Noelia can be recruited into the player's party as an Ally once the player completes Tales of Lunares Final Chapter, Goodbye and Goodnight, and fulfills an additional requirement of reaching level 45. Upon meeting these prerequisites, Noelia will send a letter to the player detailing that Divinus has repaired the Goddess' Airship and that it can be piloted by the player to reach Lunares. Revisiting Starlight Garden and speaking to Noelia will make her an available Ally. In battle, Noelia fights similarly to (but is still the polar opposite of) her sister Yuelia. Her attacks consist of a blasting orbs of dark magic, which come in two variations (differing in size and strength), and a charged lightning spell which covers a large area. Stats Category:Allies Category:Female Characters Category:NPCs Category:Characters